Aprendiendo a perdonar
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash y Serena se distanciaron por un malentendido y pelea, pero ¿Podran reconciliarse? ¿Y volveran a estar juntos?


Titulo: Aprendiendo a perdonar y volver al inicio

Autor: FandeSerena.

Género: Drama, romance, Hurt, Comfort, peleas

Sinopsis: ¿Se puede perdonar a alguien después de la grande traición a una pareja? Pues Ash Ketchum a pesar de haber traicionado a su amada Serena, sigue amándola, y aunque ya paso mucho tiempo, no puede olvidarla, y tras ayudar a un amigo con una relación, quizás la vida le recompense con lo que el en verdad ama.

Estamos en pueblo Paleta en la región Kanto, y encontramos a un joven de unos 18 años, llamado Ash Ketchum, sentado en la banca de un parque cercano a su casa, y ve pasar a una joven de su edad de cabellos color miel y ojos tan azules como el azul del cielo, al mirarla piensa.

Cada vez que te miro, recuerdo los días juntos, y también el cómo te traicione, ojala me pudieras perdonar, pero sé que es imposible; yo Ash Ketchum, soy un completo perdedor – Pensaba Ash de sí mismo al ver a esa joven atractiva.

Y así pasa el tiempo sentado, cuando un joven rubio de lentes, de su misma edad, pasa por el mismo lugar.

Disculpa, ¿Me puedo sentar? – Pregunto el joven a Ash.

Sí, claro – Dijo sin mucha importancia.

Soy Clemont – Dijo el Joven rubio presentándose.

¿Clemont, eres tú? – Pregunto Ash al joven.

¿Ash, eres tú? - ´Pregunto el joven a Ash.

Clemont, viejo amigo, cuanto tiempo – Dijo Ash alegre por ver a su viejo amigo.

Si, desde que termino la preparatoria, no te he visto – Dijo igualmente alegre.

¿Y cómo esta Bonnie? – Pregunto Ash a Clemont sobre su hermana.

Está muy bien y ya creció mucho. Y pues ella apenas entro en la Secundaria – Dijo Clemont.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, conversando, hasta que Ash le preguntaba cómo le iban en las relaciones

Y yo supongo Clemont ¿Que aún no tienes novia? – Pregunto Ash a su amigo.

No Ash, de hecho, apenas hoy termine con mi novia – Dijo Clemont algo triste.

En verdad lo siento mucho, amigo – Dijo Ash a su amigo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Bah, pero no importa, ya habrá más chicas que tener, y sé que esto fue pasajero, como nada sin importancia – Dijo Clemont en un tono algo altanero.

¡No te atrevas a volver a decirlo! – Dijo Ash en un tono algo algo molesto, que asusto a Clemont.

¿Eh? – Dijo Clemont sobresaltado por la reacción de Ash.

No vuelvas a decir eso, una relación es el lazo más sagrado y hermoso que puedes desear tener, y algo que debes cuidar y valorar, pero en mi caso fue muy tarde para mi saberlo – Dijo Ash.

Oye Ash ¿Sabes lo que es terminar una relación? ¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente?– Pregunto Clemont.

Pues, digamos que por una estupidez que cometí, perdí al amor de mi vida – Dijo Ash, mirando al cielo, y comenzando a relatar su historia.

 _\- Música: (watch?v=rJ8_hrSukDE)_

Hace 3 años comenzó las clases del primer año de la preparatoria, y como era de esperarse Ash se quedó dormido y estaba muy retrasado buscando su salón de clases, y en su prisa no se dio cuenta de una joven hermosa que venía igual de apurada que él, y en ese mismo instante chocaron y cayeron al suelo, y una vez ahí se disculparon.

Perdona, no te vi – Dijo Ash disculpándose con la joven.

No, tú perdóname a mí, no me fije por donde iba – Dijo la joven disculpándose.

Buenos, días y mucho gusto. Soy Ash – Dijo Ash, presentándose.

Mucho gusto, soy Serena – Dijo la chica presentándose.

Y tras presentarse, se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a su salón de clases y que iban en el mismo salón. Pero el profesor ya se encontraba adentro, pero les perdono el retraso por ser el primer día de clases. Naturalmente se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, pero había una atracción mutua entre ellos, y Ash dio el primer paso y se volvieron pareja, y todo era perfecto. Mientras contaba, a Ash se le deslizaban unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Conque fue que así se conocieron, que bonito – Dijo Clemont impresionado del relato de Ash.

Si fue lo más hermoso que jamás me haya pasado, pero por mi culpa se acabó eso – Dijo Ash a su amigo.

¿Pero qué paso, si todo iba bien? – Pregunto Clemont.

Pues, a eso voy – Dijo Ash, continuando su relato.

Ash conto que en la prepa había una chica llamada May, que era bonita, pero tenía una personalidad terrible, era algo manipuladora y siempre conseguía que otros le hicieran sus cosas. Y de pronto se comenzó a acercar a Ash.

"Flashback"

Ya te dije más de mil veces que no, además May sabes que soy el novio de Serena – Dijo el alejándose de May.

Pero sabes que ella no es una verdadera mujer como yo – Dijo May, haciendo lo que parecían movimientos provocativos.

Sabes que mi relación con ella tiene un tiempo – Dijo Ash manteniéndose en su posición.

Pues para mi esa relación, ya huele a funeral – Dijo May burlándose.

¡Ni aunque fueras la última chica del mundo! Yo nunca me fijare en ti – Dijo Ash marchándose de ahí.

Oh ¿Enserio? No sabes lo que dices. Algún día tú serás mío, ya lo veras – Dijo May.

"Fin del Flashback"

¿Así que fue por ella, que se arruino todo con Serena? – Pregunto el muy sorprendido.

Así es. Y lo peor de todo, es que inventaba rumores sobre Serena que no eran ciertos, y yo estúpida y ciegamente los estaba creyendo, y por eso fue que comencé a alejarme de ella, la evitaba a como diera lugar, y le inventaba excusas realmente estúpidas para no estar con ella – Dijo Ash, volviendo a llorar.

Pero, ¿Cómo termino todo? – Pregunto Clemont.

Todo eso sucedió un día de festival – Dijo Ash.

"Flashback"

Era un día de celebración en la prepa, era el día del estudiante, y había un ambiente alegre entre alumnos celebrando, Ash estaba con sus amigos, cuando de repente apareció May.

Aquí estas amorcito – Dijo May acercándose.

¿Qué no fui claro contigo? No me vuelvas a decir así, no somos, ni seremos nada – Dijo Ash a May.

¿Ah sí? Ya veremos lo que piensan todos después de… - Dijo May.

¿Después de que? – Pregunto Ash.

De esto – Dijo May, para después besarlo a la vista de todos.

Y precisamente en ese mismo instante, como si fuera una macabra jugarreta del destino; ahí estaba Serena, mirando la escena incrédula de lo que había hecho Ash, salió corriendo mientras lloraba, Ash trato de alcanzarla.

Serena no, espera, por favor – Dijo Ash tratando se alcanzar a Serena.

Vete Ash ¡No, no quiero verte! – Dijo Serena gritando.

Pero, no es lo que parece, yo… – Dijo Ash alcanzándola, y tomándola del brazo.

¡Suéltame! –Dijo Serena, que le dio una cachetada a Ash.

Oye que pasa ¿Por qué hiciste eso?– Dijo Ash confundido y algo molesto por la cachetada.

Ash ya no eres el mismo de antes, cambiaste en una persona que es un extraño para mí, te desconozco Ash – Dijo Serena llorando.

Y Ash lejos de oír a su corazón, se dejó llevar por la ira y sus emociones más oscuras, y comenzó a ponerse furioso contra ella.

Ya veo, así que May, no se equivocó contigo, como no me di cuenta antes – Dijo Ash comenzando a enojarse.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo May de mí? – Pregunto Serena.

No importa lo que haya dicho ella, lo que importa es que eres falsa, me decepcionaste Serena, esto termino – Dijo Ash en plena ira.

No, por favor, no me hagas esto – Suplico Serena llorando.

¡Hemos terminado! ¡Me harte de ti! – Dijo Ash gritándole, cosa que ni en un millón de años hubiera hecho.

En eso Serena, se va corriendo y llorando, y liego Ash dijo algo de lo que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente de haberlo dicho.

Me enfermas, eres una mentirosa y falsa ¡Como desearía, nunca haberte conocido nunca! – Grito Ash a Serena.

Pasado el incidente, Ash se ganó el odio de todas las amigas de Serena, y pensó que para consolarse buscaría a May, pero cuando la encontró, la vio besándose con otro chico llamado, Drew. En ese instante se dio cuenta que May solo lo uso, y más importante, lo que le hizo a Serena, ya no podría recuperarla nunca más, y se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

"Fin del Flashback"

Así que así fueron las cosas – Dijo el asombrado.

Si, así fueron las cosas - Dijo Ash.

La verdad no pareces ese tipo de persona, digo, yo te conozco muy bien y sé que nunca harías eso – Dijo Clemont.

Pero, cuando eres engañado por una persona con malas intenciones, cambias en algo peor, dejas salir un lado oscuro, que desconocías, como me paso a mí – Dijo Ash.

Pero a pesar de todo, ¿Aun amas a Serena? – Pregunto Clemont a Ash.

En ese instante Ash, volvió a elevar la mirada al cielo y la recordó.

Si, jamás dejare de amarla, ella es y será mi único amor, a pesar de que ella quizás me odie, yo la amare por siempre – Dijo Ash.

Ya veo, ojala pudiera reconciliarme con Aria – Dijo Clemont.

¿Ella es tu ex novia? – Pregunto Ash.

Sí, es ella – Dijo Clemont.

Pues, búscala y reconcíliate, y no cometas los mismos errores que yo – Dijo Ash a su amigo.

Lo hare. Gracias amigo, fue bueno el charlar contigo – Dijo Clemont alegre.

Mucha suerte, y se bueno con ella, nos vemos – Dijo Ash despidiéndose, y yéndose a su casa.

Mientras con Clemont fue con Aria, y se disculpó con ella por haberla cortado, y naturalmente ella lo perdono y regresaron.

Acepto tus disculpas, porque de verdad me gustas – Dijo Aria perdonando a Clemont.

Gracias, prometo ser un buen novio, de ahora en adelante – Dijo muy seguro a su novia, mientras le tomaba la mano a ella.

Ven mi querido genio – Dijo Aria, y abrazo a Clemont.

Te quiero, mi linda actriz – Dijo Clemont abrazándola.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Aria dándole un beso en la mejilla su novio.

Y tras el mágico momento, Aria hablo.

Es curioso, hace unos días nos peleamos, y hoy nos reconciliamos, ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto Aria.

Pues tuve una charla, llena de valores con mi amigo Ash – Dijo Clemont explicando lo que paso.

¿Ash? ¿Te refieres al que engaño a mi amiga Serena con May? – Pregunto Aria muy asombrada.

¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Clemont a su novia.

Si, sabes al principio creí que por lo que le hizo a mi amiga Serena, engañándola con May, en verdad llegue a odiarlo, pero cuando me entere que todo era un plan elaborado por ella, supe que era inocente – Dijo Aria a su novio.

Pero ¿Cómo esta Serena? – Pregunto Clemont a Aria.

Aria guardo silencio un momento, miro al cielo, cerró sus ojos, suspiro y hablo.

Ella no puede olvidarlo, y aunque ya pasaron años, yo creo que aún sigue enamorada de él, y ella está muy segura de que en alguna parte aún existe el Ash del cual ella se enamoró, y aunque muchos trataron de conquistarla, al final no lo lograron, supongo que es por el gran amor que ella le tiene, ella es una chica muy buena, muy noble, de muy buenos sentimientos, capaz de perdonar muchas cosas – Dijo Aria a su novio.

Así que aún está enamorada, creo que ella aún sufre como Ash – Dijo Clemont.

Creo que habrá de juntarlos una vez más – Sugirió Aria a su novio.

No lo sé, aunque Ash me ha dicho que aun la ama, él no puede olvidar eso, no puede perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que hizo, aun se siente culpable – Dijo Clemont algo desanimado a Aria.

Pero ambos sufren, y Ash debe aprender a perdonarse y volver a empezar – Dijo Aria.

Bueno, hagamos algo, yo hablare con Ash, y tú con ella, solo así podremos prepararlos para su reencuentro – Dijo Clemont a Aria.

De acuerdo, me gusta como piensas – Dijo Aria.

En eso ambos comenzaron su plan.

Clemont fue a buscar a Ash a su casa y volvieron a charlar. Mientras con Ash se entretenía en su computadora haciendo una animación de una serie que vio, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se levantó de su silla y fue a abrir.

Clemont, que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dijo Ash al abrir la puerta y ver que era Clemont.

Hola Ash ¿Puedo pasar? – Dijo Clemont a Ash.

Seguro, pasa – Dijo Ash invitando a pasar a Ash en su casa.

Ya adentro, Clemont se sentó en la sala, mientras con Ash fue a la cocina por algo para su visita.

Es lo único que tenía ahorita, para la próxima avisa para que vaya al súper y compre algo – Dijo Ash que trajo unas sodas en lata y un platito con unos cacahuates.

Tranquilo Ash, además, me gusta que ya aprendas a vivir solo – Dijo Clemont.

Si, desde que me mude de casa de mi mamá, sabía que tenía que ver por mí mismo – Dijo Ash.

Ya veo – Dijo Clemont.

Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Dijo Ash a Clemont.

Pues…es por Serena – Dijo Clemont a Ash, que se sorprendió de oír su nombre, mientras bebía su soda cosa que hizo que comenzara a ahogarse.

En eso Clemont ayuda a Ash y tras pasar el susto, Ash habla.

¿Dijiste Serena? ¿Por qué la mencionas? – Preguntaba Ash.

De hecho, quiero ayudarte, así como tú me ayudaste a mí a recuperar mi relación – Dijo Clemont a Ash.

No, no quiero, no quiero hacerla sufrir otra vez, además este dolor y culpa no creo que se vayan así como así – Dijo Ash sonando negativo.

Pero Ash, ella aun te ama, ella no puede olvidarte, por favor, dale una última oportunidad… - Dijo Clemont tratando de animar a Ash, pero este le interrumpió.

Ya te dije, que no, además ella me odia, no creo que ni quiera… - Dijo Ash a Clemont, pero este al ver la terquedad de Ash, no tuvo más opción que darle un puñetazo con fuerza que lo derribo del suelo.

En eso Ash se sorprende de que Clemont le haya golpeado, pero lejos de responder con violencia, solo le limito a preguntarle.

Clemont ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – Dijo Ash sorprendido a Clemont.

Ash…ya es hora de que dejes de ser impulsivo y escuches a tu corazón – Dijo Clemont a Ash.

Te escucho – Dijo Ash tomando asiento.

Escúchame Ash, ella en verdad aun te ama, y por su amor infinito hacia ti, perdono todo, porque simplemente ella te ama, te ama solo a ti, por eso Ash, deja el pasado, perdónate a ti mismo, y vuelve a ser feliz con ella – Dijo Clemont. Mientras con Ash estaba meditando lo que Clemont dijo, ella a pesar de todo y del tiempo ya pasado, seguía amándolo como el primer día, eso sin duda fue luz para él, pero sin duda como dijo Clemont, debía aprender a perdonarse por sus errores del pasado.

Gracias…no sabía que ella aun sentía lo mismo que yo, a pesar que pasaron años de que deje de verla, pero aun así como tú dices, debo dejar atrás el pasado, y aprender a perdonarme – Dijo Ash sonando muy maduro.

¿Y qué es lo que harás? – Pregunto Clemont, y después de meditarlo Ash dio su respuesta.

Me iré de viaje, por un tiempo, quizás eso me haga que me perdone a mí mismo, y volver a empezar desde cero – Dijo Ash anunciando su decisión.

Me parece bien ¿Pero que pasara con Serena? – Pregunto Clemont a Ash.

Cuando me sienta realmente listo, volveré con ella – Dijo Ash a Clemont.

Entiendo ¿Y cuándo te iras? – Volvió a preguntar Clemont.

Mañana al amanecer – Dijo Ash.

Entiendo, pues, te deseo mucha suerte amigo, y te lo digo, con perseverancia, voluntad, esfuerzo y deseo, lograras lo que desea tu corazón – Dijo Clemont.

Bueno, será hora de que me prepare, si debo irme mañana – Dijo Ash.

Bueno, debo irme, gracias por hacerme caso – Dijo Clemont.

No, gracias a ti, por hacerme ver las cosas, cuídate y cuida a Aria – Dijo Ash.

Después de eso, Clemont se encontró con Aria en un café y hablaron de lo que paso.

Y así fue, Ash se ira de viaje, para que se perdone – Dijo Ash.

Serena, está dispuesta a buscarlo, pero ahora las cosas han dado un giro, debo avisarle a Serena lo que va hacer Ash – Dijo Aria.

Apresúrate, él se va en la mañana – Dijo Clemont.

Después Aria, se fue a prisa a buscar a Serena, para informarle de lo que haría Ash, sin duda debía detenerlo antes que se volviera a ir de ella.

A la mañana siguiente; Ash ya estaba listo para comenzar su viaje en busca de la redención, pero en ese instante Serena apareció para detener a Ash.

Mientras con Ash, pensaba que al menos había ayudado a salvar la relación de alguien más, y así logro evitar lo que él había hecho antes con Serena, y vio al cielo que estaba muy despejado, en ese instante cuando se disponía para ir a su viaje, ella se acercó a él por detrás y dijo su nombre.

Ash – Dijo Serena identificándose

En ese instante Ash reconoció de quien era la voz, y abrió los ojos, y comenzó a llorar, y si era ella; era Serena, ahí estaba justo detrás de él, hablándole después de mucho tiempo. En eso Ash volteo para mirarla y le hablo.

¿Serena? ¿Eres tú? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Ash muy sorprendido de verla.

Si, escuche a Clemont y a Aria, que los ayudaste a salvar su relación, ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto Serena.

No estoy llorando, se me metió una basura en los ojos – Dijo Ash.

Ash… te conozco – Dijo ella acercándose un poco más.

Está bien, estoy llorando por todo lo que paso entre nosotros, lloro por como arruine las cosas, lloro por lo estúpido que fui – Dijo él.

Eso ya no importa, vamos, olvidemos el pasado – Dijo Serena.

Serena, Yo no puedo, por eso es mi razón de emprender este viaje, para buscar la redención de lo malo que te hice Serena – Dijo Ash.

Él se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, pero cuando dio el primer paso para irse, Serena que se acercó más, lo detuvo, le dio la vuelta y lo abrazo.

No, no me vuelvas a dejar por favor – Dijo ella mientras empezaban a brotar lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

Yo…jamás volvería hacer eso, pero todo el dolor que te cause, esa carga que tengo – Dijo Ash.

Yo llevare ese dolor por ti, solo no te vayas – Dijo Serena.

No puedo permitirte hacer eso, solo respóndeme esto ¿Serias capaz de perdonar a alguien como yo? – Le pregunto Ash a Serena.

Si – Dijo ella, sin dejar de llorar y sin dejar de abrazarlo.

¿Pero porque? – Volvió a preguntarle.

Porque yo…aun… ¡Te Amo! – Dijo Serena a Ash.

En eso Ash abrió los ojos, y dejándose llevar, comenzó a abrazar a Serena, y le dijo lo que sentía.

Serena, sabes que yo nunca deje de amarte, pero quizás deberías buscar a alguien mejor que yo – Dijo Ash, abrazando suavemente a Serena.

Contigo, soy feliz y eso es lo que importa – Dijo Serena.

Yo también, Serena, pero por eso, este viaje lo hare por nosotros, para que seamos más felices que nunca – Dijo Ash.

Entiendo, yo te estaré esperando, solo no te tardes – Dijo Serena.

Tranquila, yo volveré por ti, y cuando esté listo, ya nada, ni nadie nos volverá a separar – Dijo Ash, que aun abrazaba a Serena.

Lo sé, juntos, por siempre y para siempre, te amo – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash mientras miraba los bellos ojos de Serena, y la besaba, después de años de cruel separación.

En eso Ash la miro, y comenzó a caminar hacia el horizonte, mientras con ella veía como Ash se perdía en el brillo del sol, en eso Clemont y Aria aparecieron.

Ash, se ha ido ¿Porque no lo detuviste Serena, porque? – Reprochaba Aria a Serena.

¿Qué paso Serena? – Pregunto Clemont.

Si lo deje ir en si viaje, es porque lo amo en verdad, así como el me ama, y así como él se fue, yo les aseguro que el volverá de la misma forma, y al fin seremos muy felices, para siempre – Dijo Serena, mientras que el sol se levantaba del horizonte, y ella sabía en su corazón que el regresaría por ella, y que todo volvería a ser como era antes.

 _"Se dice que uno por amor, es capaz de perdonar hasta la más grande traición, en este caso se perdonó el pasado, para concentrarse en el futuro"._

Fin.

Dedicado con amor a: Serenita12, que algún día volveremos a estar juntos.


End file.
